


It Follows

by Queen_haQ



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, First Everything, First Kiss, Where she leads he follows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_haQ/pseuds/Queen_haQ
Summary: She isn't quite herself; neither is he. But when they come together, it's explosive.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	It Follows

The depth of darkness in his eyes was hypnotizing. What should have been fear was something else entirely, emotions she didn’t understand, coursing through her. His hand cradled her cheek, eyes probing her for answers to questions she didn’t know, and a strange warmth started to pool in her stomach. This wasn’t normal, yet she stood on her tip-toes, wrapping her fingers around the back of his head to pull him closer. Then, she kissed him.

This wasn’t her. She wasn’t this person clinging to him, her mouth crushed against his – but she wasn’t the only one acting strange. This man, this beautiful, strong, most powerful Grisha she knew, was acting as desperate for her touch as she felt for his, clutching her back, his body pressed against hers tightly.

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, not when every nerve in her body was spiralling out of control, heat surging through her. Something burned bright within her, screaming to get out, and the only thing that seemed to calm it down was his lips, his fingers. _Him_. He was cold to the touch, as cool as she was hot.

Then he pulled away, and a frustrated moan escaped her lips. She wanted more, needed more, and her heart sank in disappointment knowing he didn’t feel the same. Panting for air, she stared up at him. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, yet his expression was detached even as he struggled to breathe.

“Why did you do that?” he demanded.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly.

His dark gaze seemed to fixate on her lips, like his mind was trying to wrap around how someone like her could dare to kiss him.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

His eyebrow quirked up; he met her uneasy gaze. “Are you?”

The feeling that had compelled her to kiss him struck again. “No,” she confessed. “Not really.”

A shadow of a smile played along his lips, but it didn’t crack through. He was on guard again, like he always was. Stepping away, arms linked behind his back, he examined her coldly. “So you’ve realized it too.”

She stared up at him, confused. “What?”

“Our powers amplify when we’re physically connected.”

It hadn’t occurred to her, not at all, but if that’s what he thought was her ulterior motive she had no problem using it. Better than the truth that she hadn’t been able to stop herself from kissing him.

“How far are you willing to go to test out that theory?” he asked.

It was her turn to put some physical distance between them and she retreated back. “What are you saying?”

“Should I come to you tonight?”

A lump formed in her throat; she couldn’t speak. She knew what he was asking, and the thought was terrifying. “No.” Her voice was strong, firm, surprising even her.

Something flickered across his face, but it vanished so quickly she wondered if it was a figment of her imagination. He sneered, turning around, the smugness in him so strong she could feel it vibrating off of him. As he sauntered away, that very thing that had propelled her to kiss him, to touch him, stirred again and she found herself suddenly calling out to him. “I’ll come to yours.”

He stopped in his tracks.

Her heart pounded in her chest, she waited for him to say something with bated breath.

“Then I’ll see you tonight.” His words were a smooth drawl, masked with seductiveness yet laced with danger. He looked over his shoulder at her, his beautiful face wearing secrets she couldn’t imagine. “Alina.”

She held her head up high, refusing to look away even if fear crawled through her. “You will, General Kirigan.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom; hopefully, not my last. Ever since I saw the Darkling and Alina in the preview, the beginnings of this fanfic has been percolating in my brain.


End file.
